The present invention relates to creepers, such as an automotive mechanic's creeper, and more particularly, to a creeper that is transformable between a number of seating configurations, including a supine configuration, an inclined seating configuration and an upright seating configuration.
In the field of automechanics, a mechanic is often required to work on the underside of a vehicle while performing maintenance or repair. Devices called creepers are widely used to mobilize a mechanic while working under a vehicle. Creepers generally allow the mechanic to move freely in a supine position and work underneath the vehicle while allowing for a minimal clearance under the vehicle. Creepers generally include a flat platform mounted on wheels or casters.
Creepers have been developed which allow the flat platform of the creeper to be transformed into a “rolling seat” for working around the vehicle's exterior, rather than just underneath the vehicle's chassis. These mechanic's creepers allow the mechanic to sit on the creeper in an upright position when working on portions of the vehicle, such as the wheels or doors. Such a mechanic's creeper thus provides two separate work platforms for the mechanic, instead of one, which can decrease the expense in maintaining two separate creepers. Additionally, these mechanic's creepers are usually foldable, thus allowing the creeper to be into collapsed into a compact closed position which can be easily stored around the work area.
While these transformable mechanic's creepers eliminate the need to have two separate creepers, they generally create a raised, upright seating position which, for some maintenance and repair work, places the mechanic's upper torso a bit too high in relation to the work area. Generally, the upright seating position creates a “stool on wheels” and provides no back support for the mechanic when performing the work. As a result, the mechanic often is required to bend forward in a hunched position when sitting on the creeper which can lead to backache and fatigue.
Accordingly, what is needed is a mechanic's creeper which addresses the shortcoming of prior art creepers and which provides the mechanic with an easily transformable mechanic's creeper that can be moved into various seating configurations with minimal effort. The present invention satisfies these and other needs.